


"I Like it."

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: ...this is a request but is also very self-indulgent, M/M, a tiny bit of blood, psychological stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: : Vinny wouldn't listen to orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Like it."

“What did you say?” Habit growls, tilting his head at Vinnie, who’s standing before him.

“I said, no.  I’m not doing it.”  Vinnie holds his ground.  His conscience tells him to stop, that he shouldn’t egg Habit on like this.  “Now fuck off.” The words feel great coming from his mouth, but he knows he’s made a big mistake.

Habit throws his head back and barks out a laugh.  “Wow, nice job, Vinnie,” he says, sarcasm lacing his voice.  He takes a few steps forward.  “You always try to ignore my orders and defy me,” he observes out loud.  “I like it.”

Vinnie bites his lip as Habit comes closer.  He takes a step back, bumping into the wall behind him.  Habit snorts and grabs a fistful of Vinnie’s shirt.  He drags Vinnie to the other room, shoving him to the carpeted floor.

“I like you Vinnie.  Really, I do.”  Habit looms over Vinnie, who’s glaring right back up at him.  “But sometimes,” Habit crouches, pushing Vinnie down to lay on the carpet.  He climbs onto him, leaning down to Vinnie’s ear.  “Sometimes, you have to learn how to shut that mouth of yours.”  He accents his words with a bite to Vinnie’s earlobe.

Vinnie swallows, hating himself for the way his lower half is reacting to Habit’s actions.  He hates how Habit does this; he gets Vinnie riled up, and then he always leaves.  Saying nothing, he lets Habit leave bite marks along his neck and jawline.

“Nice and quiet now, like a good boy.” Habit moves back up to Vinnie’s ear.  “Maybe this time I’ll actually fuck you.”

Vinnie shudders, more blood rushing to his lower half.  He can’t see Habit’s face, but he knows he’s grinning from ear to ear.  A hand undoes his jeans button and zipper.  He lets Habit pull everything off his lower body, down passed his knees.  Habit pulls himself back from Vinnie to shed himself of clothing as well.

Looking up at Habit, Vinnie sees Evan for a split second as they make eye contact, but he’s gone almost as soon as it happens.  It makes Vinnie boil with anger.  How dare this…  _demon_ invade Evan’s body like this.  How dare he shove back Vinnie’s best friend, stripping him of his free will.  Vinnie growls, making Habit amusedly raise his eyebrows.

“What’s this?  Are you…  _angry_ , Vin?”  He tosses his removed clothing off to the side.

“Don’t call me that,” Vinnie snarls.  “Only Evan can call me that.”

“Oh?” Habit leans down again, inches from the face below him.  He widens his eyes in an innocent manner.  “But I  _am_ Evan.  Don’t you recognize your best friend’s body, Vin?”

“Shut up.”

Habit laughs loudly in his face. “My, my.  I was expecting more colorful language from you.  Oh well.”  He doesn’t leave Vinnie any room to speak, grabbing his hair to pull his head up.  Bringing his lips to Vinnie’s harshly, he shoves two fingers inside Vinnie’s entrance below him.

Vinnie grits his teeth.  He feels his lips start to bleed from the ferocity of their kissing, and he can feel the discomfort from Habit’s fingers, but he’d be lying if he said the pains didn’t make him even harder.

Habit pulls his fingers out and moves away from the kiss.  There’s blood on Habit’s lips, and he licks them clean with a smirk.  “You’re disgusting, you love the pain this brings you, don’t you?” he grabs Vinnie’s cock to give it a few hard stokes.  “You shouldn’t like this, you’re sick.”

Vinnie growls deep in throat, half from the pleasure and half from his anger.  “You’re the sick one here, fucking with my head while you’re in Evan’s body like this.  I fucking hate you.”  His last syllable cuts off into a grunt as Habit rubs the head of his cock with his fingers.

“You know what?”  Habit moves off of Vinnie.  He pulls Vinnie by the hair, face-first onto his lap.  “Just for that, I’m not gonna fuck you.  This is your punishment for those  _nasty words_  you just said.”   He forces Vinnie’s mouth open and snorts in surprise when he feels him bite down on the digits.  “Some sharp teeth you’ve got there.  If you try something like that again, I’ll gut you like a fish.”

His threat is simple, but nonetheless, Vinnie grabs his own cock at the words.  He feels disgusted with himself for getting off on things like this, but he can’t help it.

“Suck me off, right now,” Habit orders.  Vinnie complies, trying to get as much as he can into his mouth.  Habit practically purrs.  “Good boy, Vin.  Just like that.”  Despite their position, Habit is the one completely in-power, and Vinnie loves it.  His jaw starts to hurt, but it only adds to the dynamic.

“If you cum before me, I’ll kill you,” Habit adds.

Vinnie moans around Habit’s cock.  He almost wants to test Habit’s threat, it’s very tempting to him.  But he doesn’t.

He lets Habit fist his hair roughly, knowing that he’ll probably be finding strands of his hair in the carpet later.  Hearing Habit’s growls almost bring him to his peak, but he holds on, Habit’s threat still ringing clearly.

A few minutes pass, before Habit suddenly grunts loudly, fingers tightening in Vinnie’s hair.  Vinnie feels warm liquid in his throat, and he considers spitting it all out, but decides against it.

“You better swallow that,” Habit demands, holding Vinnie’s mouth closed.  Vinnie follows the order.

Habit waits for a couple seconds, before standing back up and collecting his discarded clothes.

“Well, that’s enough of that.  Thanks for the blowjob, Vin.” He flashes a smile, the image making Vinnie heat up with anger again.

“So you’re just gonna leave me here again like this?” he almost yells.

“Hmm…” Habit pretends to look deep in thought, tapping his chin with an index finger. “Yep!” he concludes, turning to walk away from Vinnie and out of the room, laughing.

Vinnie kneels on the floor, breathing heavily.  His hand goes back to pleasuring himself.

He hates Habit.  But he hates himself more.


End file.
